Love After Death
by John Wade
Summary: Follow your favorite characters from Naruto as the guys go off and screw eachother! Six chapters, with a different combination in each one. Rated M for Mature due to yaoi, lemon, rape, incest, and, um, some other thing. Enjoy!


_**Love After Death**_

_BY: John C. Wade_

_Pairings:_

_Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake_

_Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha_

_Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha_

_Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha_

_Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara_

_Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Rated M for Mature due to yaoi, lemon, rape, incest, and, um, some other thing.**_

_**Chapter Zero:**_

_**Tsukuyomi, The Pleasuring Jutsu**_

_**I'd finally cornered the rouge Uchiha, and the final showdown was about to commence. Already weakened from using his mangekyo sharingan in his previous battle, Itachi was already internally bleeding and gasping for air. He soon realized that the only way out of the giant maze was directly behind me. "You've had this planned for some time now. Haven't you, Kakashi?" The crazed Uchiha said, spitting blood all the while.**_

_**Itachi's eyes searched the area desperately, looking for a way out of Kakashi's trap. "It's over." I had said, taking out chains to immobilize the missing nin. Itachi brought his head up fast and the two shinobi's eyes met. With one word, everything went pitch black. "Tsukuyomi."**_

_**My wrists had begun to burn as they were tied roughly to a wooden stake. "Itachi, what are you doing?" I hollered into the darkness. There was a hot breath on my neck all of a sudden. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." He then brought his hands up and tore at my clothing. "W-Wait. Itachi stop!" His intentions were beginning to reveal themselves.**_

_**"Oh, Kakashi. I've waited long enough for this." With those words, he then stripped himself. Before I could say another word, he leaned in fast and gave me such a forceful kiss. We just stood there like that (not like I had much of a choice) for about ten minutes.**_

_**Then I felt him move. He was lowering himself; dragging his hand down from my face, across my bare chest, and then he let it rest on the bulge I was developing in my pants. He got down on his knees and grinned up at me, "Boy, are you going to enjoy this."**_

_**He took it in his hand, slowly guiding it to his hungry mouth. I gasped as he engulfed my erection. Playing with it with his skilled tongue. I had to fight hard not to cum then and there. However, Itachi, of course, was not done with me yet. Itachi then grabbed the stake and positioned it so that I was now at eye level with his cock. "My turn, sensei."**_

_**I arched my back and started stroking the assassin's shaft. The desire to taste it soon became overwhelming and I dropped my head, allowing his erection to slide into my mouth. "Better be careful, Kakashi. You of all people should know just how strong we Uchiha are." He joked, while thrusting his body upward to meet my mouth.**_

_**We stayed that way until he had filled my throat with his hot cum. I swallowed my sticky load, and began to wonder what would happen now. Itachi reached for my pile of clothes and pulls out the chains that I had brought to bind him with. "So you're into this kind of stuff then, Kakashi-san?"**_

_**Itachi smiled as he saw me once more grow nervous and uncomfortable. He made three more stakes erupt from the dark floor and made some kind of web with the chains. He used a jutsu on my body that temporarily paralyzed me. He then removed me from the wooden stake and tied me into his metal web.**_

"_**If you enjoyed yourself on that last one, just wait and see what we'll do now." Itachi smiled strangely and went out of view. My leg began to tickle, as if there was something crawling up the side of it. "Itachi?" I asked the darkness. I received no words, but I found out soon enough that he was still there.**_

_**A cold hand landed on my ass. "Itachi!" I shrieked in utter surprise. He stood between my two open legs; I slowly began to get what was going on. Itachi grabbed my hips and pulled himself closer. He then thrusted his cock inside my inexperienced hole! A mixture of pain and pleasure overpowered everything else. All I knew was that I wanted more.**_

_**Itachi kept thrusting his erection into my willing ass, bringing forth tears of extreme pain and pleasure to my eyes. "More Itachi!" I gasped between thrusts. "I need more!" He just let out a chuckle and kept slamming his pelvis into my own. I looked around us; light was beginning to shine in the dark realm.**_

_**The illusion ended. It may have only been an illusion, but thanks to Tsukuyomi your body feels everything that happens there. I collapsed to the ground, exhausted and spent. Itachi placed the chains next to my head, "Better luck next time."**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**How Can I Cheer You Up?**_

_**(The death of our sensei has upset the entire village; Naruto the most of all. I don't know what happened on that mission, but I never even began to imagine Kakashi dying. He's always seemed…untouchable. Poor Naruto; I can't even remember the last time I saw him this upset.**_

_**I don't know what I can do to make him feel any better, but I'm going to at least try.) I look up from the side walk and see Naruto's house just a few feet away. I walk up to the door and knock. At first there is no response, but then I hear someone ask who it is.**_

"_**It's me, Sasuke." I say, opening the door a crack. "Let me come in, Naruto. We have to talk." I don't bother waiting for an invitation. I enter the small house and walk down the hallway checking the rooms for my friend. "Naruto? Where are you?" I hear the word 'bed' so I head over to his room.**_

_**I open the door and see him lying on his bed, his face pointed in the opposite direction, watching the rain beat against the window. "Naruto, I…" I try to start, but am not sure what to say. "I'm sorry." He rolls over, facing me. "Why? Sensei's death had nothing to do with you."**_

_**At least he doesn't blame me, although I do feel that I am to blame. I was supposed to be on that mission too, but couldn't make it because I broke my leg that very morning. "I know, but..." I let out a short sigh. "I should've been there!" Naruto shakes his head to this thought. He pats the side of the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him.**_

_**I sit down and put my head in my arms. "Maybe if I would've gone…he would never have died." Naruto sits up and has a small smile. "We can't reverse time, Sasuke. We'll never know." Then he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, "And you know what? I'm glad you didn't go. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." He blushes.**_

_**I am in shock. "Naruto… You?" He looks away and gives a small nod. My heart speeds up and my thoughts become a helpless heap. I reach a hand out and turn his head towards mine. "I...feel the same." I bring his head closer and we meet with a kiss. He grows tense at first, but then relaxes and kisses me back with the same passion.**_

_**I unbutton his shirt and move down to his pants. I can tell by the look on his face he is surprised. "What's wrong, Naruto? Didn't you know that Uchihas like to begin as soon as possible?" I laugh, and he begins undressing me too. "Fine with me!" He says, as we lie on his bed naked together.**_

_**We just cuddle at first, but then get a little distracted as our penises begin to grow. "Well, are you ready, Naruto-kun?" "Guess I'll have to be if I'm with an Uchiha." He jokes and roles onto his side. I hear him let out a small groan as I put my cock in his ass.**_

_**I slowly thrust in and out of my friend's ass. Naruto is clumsily trying to meet each thrust, making it interesting to say the least. He gets the hang of it after a bit as we fulfill each other's sexual desires. In no time at all it's time for me to let go. I cum deep inside of Naruto and lay on top of him.**_

_**Gasping for breath I ask him, "Does that make you feel any better?" He exclaims, "You bet it does!" He laughs, but then grows quiet. "…This isn't just a onetime thing right?" Now it's my turn to laugh. "'Course not!" I get up and put my clothes back on. "In fact, you can expect more tonight." I give him a little wink and depart.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Love After Death**_

_**I open my eyes and all I see is pure darkness. Am I still in Itachi's genjutsu? Ugh, my head is killing me. "Hmm?" I spot a light up ahead and stagger towards it. It's a camp fire and sitting in front of it is…Obito! "Obito? I thought you were dead!" I exclaim, he turns around and grins. "I am."**_

_**My body grows cold. "What do you mean? Where are we?" I barrage my old friend with multiple questions. "Don't think about it too much. It's actually pretty simple. You see, we're both dead now." I sit down on a log and bow my head, "Oh."**_

_**He puts an arm around my shoulders, "Cheer up, Kakashi. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?" "Since you've died?" I answer. "Well, yeah, but that's not what I was aiming for." We both laugh. He's the same Obito all right…although something does feel a bit different. And I mean besides the whole, we're dead thing.**_

_**I glance over at his arm that he draped over my back. It felt strange having him touch me, but not in a bad way. "You must have plenty of things to talk about. With you living for thirty or more years than me." I turn and face him, "I do, but I've got something more important I want to discuss."**_

_**Obito raises an eyebrow, suddenly curious. "I think I love you, Obito." I tell my long lost friend my true feelings for him. "It was never the same without you. I don't want to be alone like that again." I open my mouth to say more, but close it because I can't think of anything to say.**_

"_**It's alright, Kakashi. Sometimes when we say nothing, it says it best." He leans into me, "And about you loving me, it caught me off guard, but… I feel the same." Obito was inches from my face, I could feel the heat from his breath. I leaned in and we met in unison as our lips made contact with one another's.**_

_**Obito breaks away and slides his shirt over his head. "Trust me, Kakashi. I'm not going away again." I slide off his pants as he takes off my shirt, and then we shed the last piece of clothing. The two of us lie down on the ground and Obito mounts me. "Just do me a favor Obito." I give a quick glance at the blazing fire, "Try not to role us into that thing."**_

_**Obito moves forward a bit and I slide my erection into his hole. He uses the logs to help lift himself up, meeting my thrusts and making them that more affective. And soon enough waves of sperm are coursing through his ass.**_

_**Obito gets up and comes over to where my head is. I open my mouth and begin sucking my friend's cock. It brushes past my separated lips and causes my tongue to go crazy. I put it as far down my throat as it will go, choking myself a bit. Obito's reached his limit and delivers my tasty reward.**_

_**We just lie next to each other once we've finished, and gaze up at the bright stars.**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**The Uchihas Know No Bounds**_

_**It's getting pretty dark out, I should head back home. As I walk home my mind begins to wander. (Things have been getting pretty boring around here. Too bad there are no villains like Oruchimaru left.) I hear a small sound and look up. Nothing's there. I shake my head and continue on my way.**_

_**(Of course there might be some new villain somewhere.) I think more on the subject, (I mean, I don't really see Kakashi Sensei dying from anything natural.) I pick my head up and see my house. I stop for a moment as I realize that the lights are on inside. I head for the house, more cautiously now.**_

_**I open the door and am face to face with my older brother, Itachi. "Helloooo, Sasuke!" He backs away to let me in. "Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" I ask, now very suspicious of what my elder brother's intentions are. "What, I'm not allowed to see my kid brother?" He only added the kid part because he knows it bothers me.**_

_**"Sure, whatever." I say, and move past him going farther into the house. Itachi follows close behind. I turn around and face him; he is starting to annoy me. "If there's something you want, then say it already."**_

_**He stops smiling as the words leave my mouth and he traps me between himself and the wall. "What I want, Sasuke." He breathes into my ear, "Is you." Paralyzed with a sudden dose of fear and confusion, I am at his mercy.**_

"_**Let me show you what I mean." He says, stretching his arms down my pants. I can feel the touch of his hands as he gropes along my inner thighs. I feel my face get red and my heartbeat go up by about a thousand. Itachi lowers himself to the floor, and with his hands still feeling me, he takes off my pants only using his teeth.**_

_**He then removes my underwear, freeing my already hard penis. "There. Now isn't that better?" My brother muses over my erection. He undresses himself and then feeds my cock into his waiting mouth. A single moan escapes me involuntarily as he slides my penis in and out of his luscious mouth.**_

"_**I'm going to cum!" I shout. Itachi takes my penis out of his mouth, "You realize that's the point of all this." As soon as he finished that one sentence, he was covered in white. "Thank you for your generous donation."We both start laughing and then clean up.**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Gaining Information**_

_**I can't believe what I just witnessed. I need to get to the Fifth Hokage immediately and pass on the information. Thankfully Madara didn't see me back at the canyon. Poor Kakashi though, Madara slaughtered him.**_

"_**Kiba!" I hear someone call my name. "Huh?" I look around and spot Shikamaru leaning against a tree. "Where you off to in such a hurry? Has something happened?"**_

"_**I can't tell you; I've got to get this information to the Fifth!" I yell, and start heading for Konoha again. "Well, you can tell your friend anything. Can't you?" He asks, prying for the information. "Shikamaru, this is top secret. The other nations can use this against us!"**_

_**Shikamaru runs after me and pushes me to the ground. I land hard on my back and he gets on top of me. "What do you think you're doing?" He starts rubbing my stomach, "Dogs like it when they get their bellies rubbed, right?" I am rendered powerless against his mighty belly rubbing technique. "Damn you, Shikamaru!"**_

"_**Well if that's how it's going to be," He drops his hand, letting it dangle between my spread legs. "We can always take more drastic measures." "N-No, Shikamaru!" I holler, too late, as he grabs my penis and vigorously starts rubbing the length of it. Almost instantly it grows hard in my friend's hand.**_

"_**Tell me, Kiba!" Shikamaru shouts. "Never!" I howl at the top of my lungs. "Uh-oh." I say, getting a funny feeling. "Uh-oh?" Shikamaru asks. Then realizes what I mean and positions himself in between my legs. My cock standing erect in front of his eyes. He takes me greedily into his mouth.**_

"_**Gahhhhh!" I groan loudly as I empty a hot, sticky load into Shikamaru's mouth. He swishes it around in his mouth for a bit and then swallows. "Still not going to share?" "Nope." I reply, trying to think of a way to get out of this **__**sticky**__** situation.**_

"_**Alright then." Shikamaru answers, "You leave me no other choice then." "What are you going to do?" I ask, suddenly fearful. Shikamaru gets up, bending my arm so I can't run off, and stops behind me. "It's time for this mutt to get it doggy." And with that, he stuck his penis into my ass.**_

"_**Ahhh!" I scream, halfway between pleasure and pain. "That hurts so good." Shikamaru thrusts his hard on deeply into my ass with more force each time. He buries his length into my hole and lets it erupt with cum.**_

_**Shikamaru had exhausted himself out with that last move. He starts to wobble and falls on top of me, his cock plunging even deeper into my ass.**_

"_**Not a bad performance, Shikamaru." I say, heaving him off of me. "But the next time you don't want me to escape, why don't you use that shadow possession jutsu you're so famous for?" With those final words, I head to Konoha to deliver the information to the Hokage.**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**What Makes You So Special?**_

"_**Gaara, have we any news?" The village elder asks. "All I know is Uzumaki is coming here with important information." I turn around and face the old woman, "Go now. I wish to speak with him alone." She opens the door and leaves, and a blonde teen enters. "Sorry I'm late, Gaara."**_

_**Not caring about excuses I urge him to just say what he came here to. "Madara has killed Kakashi sensei! And we've found out that he has some new kind of sharingan. None of us have heard of it before."**_

"_**Why bring up Kakashi? You are only revealing a fresh hole in your land's defense." Naruto's face shows both the confusion and anger. "How can you even say that? Don't you realize how important our bonds with others are?" "No, I don't." I reply. "As far as I'm concerned, feelings for others are a person's worst weakness." Naruto's fist makes contact with my face; I stagger back startled.**_

"_**Then let me show you why bonds are important. I'll make you understand first hand!" Naruto got close to me again, this time my sand was ready and made a wall between us. "A bond starts with trust. So, are you going to let others in?"**_

_**I move my hand a bit and the sand falls away. He gets inches from me and I cringe. "I said you're going to have to trust me. Come on, Gaara." I let my body relax and feel something on my lips. (Naruto is kissing me? I'm not sure what is going on here, but I am enjoying it. Perhaps relationships aren't doomed weaknesses after all.)**_

_**My eyes grow large as I see where Naruto's hand is headed. He grabs my penis and lowers my pants with his other hand. He gets down on his knees and sticks the hardening member into his mouth. A great wave of pleasure washes over me. I have never experienced anything like this before.**_

_**My cock throbs and I shoot a stream of sperm into Naruto's mouth. Next Naruto moves behind me and tells me to lean over my desk. I gasp loudly as he fills my ass with his erection. He pumps it in and out of my ass rapidly. He erupts in my hole, still plunging himself into me. My insides feel as though they are on fire, but in a pleasant way.**_

"_**I think I finally get it, Naruto." I say, as he slips his cock out of my ass. "If you want to have amazing feelings, then you need to develop bonds with other people." "That's right, Gaara!" Naruto exclaims, obviously glad to see that I've learned my lesson about relationships.**_

"_**Just don't expect them all to do what I just did, and you'll be fine." Naruto departs, leaving me with some useful knowledge. The village elder comes back in, "What is going on, Lord Gaara?" I can't help but smile. "I'll fill you in when I have the time, but for now get me Kankuro."**_

_**THE**_

_**END**_


End file.
